The Legend of the Black Flamed Keshin Kagutsuchi!
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: This is a fake Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone movie I'm doing: Basically, my OC Kaki Aiko has a legendary keshin inside her which 'certain people' want to awaken and use its power to control the world. Raimon does their best to try and save her but it doesn't go as planned. Hyota and Tora are also my OCs and others belong to my friends or Level-5


"You wanted me?"

"Have you finished your research yet?"

"Yes! I have discovered that the legend is true and it is inside a girl"

"How do you plan to find her?"

"As we speak, the research team is using the data of hospitals to check every girl in Japan. At least one of the symptoms have to match up with one of them"

"Good, continue the search"

"Yes!"

"A girl huh? This will be interesting"

"Ten-kun, pass it here!" Kaki waved her arm in the air to signal the teen and get his attention. He gazed over at her to see that she was wide open with a big smile on her face. This made him smile too since he was being closely marked by Tsurugi.

"Get it in Aiko!" He passed to ball to her as she jumped up and received it. She landed back on the pitch then she could hear someone charging towards her from behind.

"I'm not going to let score!" The boy called Kaki; looked back at him. Quickly, she raised her arms and right leg up then slammed it back down onto the ball. Flames in engulfed it; shot into the air while hearts appeared around her feet. She swiftly leaped after it just as the boy reached her. Kaki smirked.

"Gomen Nishiki-senpai but I have to score this one" The flame covered ball floated in the air as she came up behind it and rapidly started to kick it. "Haaa!" The hearts from around her foot fused with it, and grew to make a heart shaped four leaf clover around the circular flame. "Cupid's Fire!" She exclaimed, kicking the ball right at the goal. Shinsuke prepared himself, with his arms out on each side of him.

"I'll defiantly stop this!"

"There's no need" A red eyed boy appeared in front of him, pushed Shinsuke away; lifted his foot at the incoming ball. The power of the technique was drained from the ball as it dropped onto the floor and rolled off. Everyone watched in shock, especially Kaki.

"He... stopped my shot like it was nothing..." Not focusing, she lost her balance in the air and began to fall, head first, towards the pitch. "Am I... that weak?"

"Aiko!" Tenma dashed over to her then a sudden strong wind suddenly pushed him and everyone else back.

"Ahhh!" They was forced to the floor by it which prevented Tenma from catching Kaki.

"Ten-kun! Minna!" The poor girl snapped out of her thoughts then shut her eyes before impact but felt arms catch her from beneath. Opening her eyes, a navy blue haired boy stood there with a smile on his face.

"Daijoubu?" He asked as he gazed at her in his arms. She nodded.

"U-un, arigatou" Kaki thanked; she tried to get out of his arms but he prevented her. "But... who are you?" The red eyed boy, walked over to them, while kicking the ball along, then smirked at her.

"Let's just say that we're your future teammates Kaki Aiko"

"Future... teammates? And how do you know my name?" Raimon all gathered together in a group while Kidou and Haruna made their way over to the boys, with the managers beside him. He stopped in front then folded his arms.

"What business do you have with Kaki?" He demanded as he watched the two boys carefully. The rest of Raimon did too but the two boys didn't reply to the question. Using this chance, Kaki swiftly got out the boy's arms and tried to run but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let... me go!" She shouted, trying to get away.

"Don't you think we should get back Hyota? We don't need to answer the weak and Kaki is trying to escape" The blue haired boy mentioned "Kantoku said he wanted us back with Kaki Aiko as soon as possible"

"I know, I just wanted to play a bit" Tenma grew impatient and so did Nishiki.

"Who you calling weak?" He demanded furiously, stepped forward but Shindou put out his hand in front. This stopped Nishiki from going over to them. "Shindou-"

"Just leave it" The former captain commanded. "You'll make things worse"

"You're not going anywhere with Aiko!" Tenma charged forward in anger whilst he glared at the boys.

"Matte Tenma!" Fei commanded but he continued to head towards them. The two boys glanced at him then at Kaki. Hyota put his arms behind his head as he pressed his foot down on the ball. It flipped up into the air and caused a tornado to surround them. Tenma paused, shielding his eyes.

"Next time we met then we'll show our true strength" Hyota said then Kaki suddenly forced herself forward and tried to stretch out her arm.

"Ten-kun!" Her arm and face appeared through the tornado; Tenma darted to her.

"Aiko!" As he was about to grab her, she got pulled back in and disappeared along with the tornado and the boys. He froze as he clenched his fists and faced the floor.

"Tenma..." Aoi wanted to say something to help the situation but she knew it wasn't possible.

"Why did they take Aiko?" muttered Tenma silently. His teeth were gritted but slowly, his voice got louder. "What did she ever do to them?!"

"It's not what she did, it's what's in her" Kidou pointed out. The team stared at him.

"They must have been talking about the legend of the Black Flamed Goddess, Kagutsuchi" added Wonderbat while Kidou nodded in agreement. Everyone else remained confused except Fei.

"It does make sense" Fei murmured.

"What do you mean?" enquired Shindou then Kidou glanced at them.

"We'll talk about it in the clubroom, here is too public" He headed off with Kidou while the rest exchanged looks. They slowly followed behind. Aoi and the girls keeping an eye on Tenma.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Tsurugi wondered.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Shindou said while Tenma walked beside them.

"Then we can use this information to save her" The others nodded.

The boys took Kaki to a lab of some sort as they forcefully pushed her onto a wall. It was hard and uncomfortable, which made Kaki squirm about on it.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed, trying to fight off the boys off but chains suddenly appeared and held her back onto it. Kaki still struggled to get out.

"Why struggle? It's futile. No one can escape from those chains" Hyota walked off into a door then watched from behind a protective glass. He seemed annoyed.

"Tora stop messing about and hurry up" He said.

"You ruin all the fun, you know that Hyota?" Tora sighed then he faced Kaki with a EVIL grin. His used his fingers to lift her chin up so she was looking right into his red eyes. "The next time we speak, you would have been reborn with the power of the black flames. You won't remember anything about your weak 'friends' from Raimon since we'll be your new ones" He moved away; made his way over to the door. Kaki fidgeted with the chains rattling.

"No! I don't want to forget Ten-kun and the others! They're my precious friends!" She cried.

"Just think of them as the enemies from now on" Tora was standing beside Hyota and another boy, who was typing something into the computer. He had glasses and short wavy hair. He was preparing everything for the awakening.

"This is Kaki Aiko?" He asked.

"Yep!" Tora answered then they all stared at her, watching her still struggle.

"The power of the legend with soon be ours" The boy with glasses pulled a lever then Kaki started to feel a little tingling around her body, one that was getting stronger by the second.

"Huh? What's- Ahhhhhhh!" Her scream echoed in the isolated room while sparks of lightning surrounded her. Tora smirked as he watched Kaki scream in agony and pain. A boy entered the room which made the other boy, Hyota and Tora turned around and stand like soldiers.

"So it was Kaki Aiko who has the legend inside her" He spoke "This really will be interesting. We will become the strongest team in the world with your power Aiko-san so hang in there for me" Kaki was trying to firm the pain but it wasn't working. She struggled to look through her half lidded eyes then gazed at the boy as she realized who it was.

"Y-you're..."

Raimon all gathered in the clubroom, sitting down, while Kidou, Haruna and Wonderbat stood in front of everyone. Raimon were all sitting donnas they silently waited for Kidou to start talking.

"The reason why those boys took Kaki is because of her keshin" He begun but realized everyone's confused faces.

"Isn't Aiko's keshin 'Hono no Megami Blaze'?" Emma wondered then Aoi, Akane and Midori nodded.

"No one kidnapped her before... so why now?" Chise asked "And what's so special about it anyway? What makes her keshin different from ours?"

"Hono no Megami Blaze is just one of her keshins" Kidou mentioned. The team gave each other surprised looks.

"What do you mean?" Shindou asked "Doesn't everyone have only one keshin?"

"Could it be Aiko-san's mixi max keshin?" suggested Taiyou "That would count as a second keshin" Everyone nodded in agreement but still seemed unsure.

"True" Kirino mumbled.

"But like what Chise said before, what makes her other keshin so special that people would want to kidnap her for it?" Tenma asked as he sat up. "It makes no sense"

"It does" Fei got up then everyone stared at him.

"How?" Kidou took a remote out of his pocket then pressed a button on it. The lights in the clubroom got dimmer and a picture appeared on the board.

"A book?" Momoka gazed at it on the board.

"What does a book have to do with this?" Chise enquired.

"It's a book on a legendary keshin, Black Flamed Goddess... Kagutsuchi" Fei informed. Everyone froze; slowly stared at each other then back at Fei.

"Legendary keshin?" They all repeated in shock.

"Kagutsuchi" murmured Tenma.

"That keshin was the one Fifth Sector was searching for when I was a seed" Tsurugi pointed out "They wanted to harness its power and use it for their plans"

"You know about it Tsurugi?" Tenma asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Tsurugi answered back calmly.

"I wasn't sure if it was the same keshin" Fei thought about it.

"The Black Flamed Goddess Kagutsuchi is a legendary keshin that was heard to be one of the strongest known to man. It was discovered many years back by a group of people who was playing a sport similar to soccer... they said it had a mind of its own and could also talk but through its holder" Fei began but was interrupted by someone.

"Similar... to soccer?" Kinako repeated "So they weren't playing soccer" Fei shook his head.

"Shuu" Everyone gazed over at Tenma. "I remember when I was talking to him, back when he was helping us train for the match against Team Zero... he mentioned something about God Eden having a similar game to soccer which determined who would be sacrificed to save the village"

"Oh yeah, the little soccer god statue is on the island too" Shinsuke added happily. Fei looked at Tenma.

"Shuu... could he be that boy you mixi maxed with?" Fei enquired then Tenma nodded. The green haired boy folded his arms. "Maybe he would know something about it"

"It's worth a try" Haruna smiled, looking at Kidou. He nodded.

"But how do we get there?" Kariya questioned "Before, we were knocked out and taken there... we didn't know how we got there" Most of the team thought about it and agreed.

"Gouenji-san told us its location" Tenma mentioned as Shindou stood up and faced the team.

"When we were trying to find a place to learn keshin armed, Gouenji reminded us of God Eden. Thus, telling us where it is" He explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nishiki smirked "Let's hurry and go!"

"Un!"

"Wait!" Wonderbat stepped in front of everyone. "Not all of you can fit on the caravan so I'll have to choose who goes and who stays here-"

"I'll do that" Kidou interrupted "The boys that took Kaki may come back to cause trouble here while we're gone. So it's best to have someone here to stay watch" He stared at everyone while Wonderbat glared at him. "If I call your name then you're going to God Eden with Wonderbat. If not then you stay here with me"

"Hai!"

"Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino, Fei, Kinako, Taiyou, Shinsuke, Nishiki, Kariya, Emma and Chise" Kidou announced as the team exchanged looks. "Make your way out to the caravan if I announced your name. The others, stay here, managers included"

"But what if Tenma and the others need our help?" Aoi mentioned in a panicked tone.

"I have a feeling that you'll be needed here more than with them so you stay" Tenma watched Aoi then smiled.

"We'll be fine Aoi, don't worry"

"Tenma..." She mumbled.

"Stay safe" Sangoku placed his hand on Shindou's shoulder.

"Same to you" He said back; some of Raimon made their way out to the caravan. Wonderbat made his way over Kidou then quietly talked things over. Wonderbat nodded then followed after his team.

"Why's this taking so long?" complained Tora with a bored expression. Hyota just ignored him while he watched Kaki struggle and scream in pain.

"It's starting to awaken" The boy pointed out, smiling at the poor girl. Purple mist came from behind her and black flames appeared and started to burn all around the room. In front of them, they saw the protective glass beginning to melt and turn black, due to fire. A figure began to form from the mist behind Kaki.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kaki continued to scream in pain as the keshin formed behind her. The glass broke which made the boys shield themselves from the little shards and the machine began to fry because of the heat from by the black flames. The boys all looked at the giant hole where the glass used to be to see Kaki's body just flopped forward as the keshin hovered behind her.

"We've finally found her" The other boy smirked as he jumped through the hole and walked towards it and Kaki.

"Be careful" The boy with glasses warned but the boy didn't listen. Tora grinned then followed behind him.

"You don't have to worry about him" Hyota said, going after the two boys. "He can take care of himself" The boy remained speechless as he watched from there.

The boy, along with Hyota and Tora were now stood in front of the legendary Black Flamed Goddess Kagutsuchi as it looked down at them. It suddenly disappeared back inside Kaki; she screamed then fell quiet. Tora looked disappointed.

"What just happened?" He enquired, tapping his foot. "It just vanished into Kaki again"

"Learn to be patient Tora" The boy spoke while Kaki slowly raised her head. Her pink eyes were now red and the hearts inside disappeared.

"Who... are you? Why have you awakened me?" She spoke as the boy made Hyota and Tora take the chains off her. He stepped forward then smirked.

"I am your ally... Saryuu Evan"


End file.
